The lost son of the Ijiun family Kangen Ijiun
by MeimuEXE
Summary: What happens when Enzan finds out that his lost older brother is working as a double agent between the net saviors and a new net crime organization? Will he welcome his brother with open arms or will he not even bother with him?-slight EnzanXOC-Later
1. Meeting the Music Freak

**Sparx:** I do not own any of the megaman characters!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Meeting the music freak **

"There seems to be too much light in this world for our vision." A voice said in a dark building outside Dentech city.

"Master." Another voice said as a figure stepped forward into the only small light in the room. A young boy around 13 stood, his red and black hair covering most of the black sunglasses that covered his eyes. He wore a long dark purple coat, bandages going up most of both arms, a black shirt under it, with black pants and shoes. And a pair of dark blue head phone around his neck.

"Yes Kangen? What is it?" The dark voice said.

"I ask permission to go to the outside world." The boy said with his head facing the floor.

"….Since you are my most trusted solider, you may."

The boy nodded and walked out of the light, into the shadows.

______________________________________________________________________

At Scilabs in Dentech city….

"A double agent net savior?" Netto asked Meijin as him and Enzan sat in 's office inside of the Scilabs building.

"Yes, we have received word that there is a new net crime organization. And we have a double agent infiltrating the organization. We need you to meet up him and his navi and collect some info." Meijin said to the two young net saviors.

"And who exactly is this double agent?" Enzan asked in his usual cold tone.

"His name is Geinin, or at least his code name. We weren't allowed to know his real name." Meijin said in reply. "You can find him at the new kids club down the street. I'd hurry and meet him if I were you."

"Alright! Let's go!"Netto said before dashing out of the door. Enzan sighed and walked out of the door as well.

A few minutes later, Enzan and Netto got out of Enzan's limo and stood outside of the new kids club and looked around. "This is the place right?" Netto said pulling out his blue PET and looked down at Rockman.

"Yes Netto-kun. He should be in there somewhere." Rockman said to his net-op.

"Let's go in and get this over with then." Enzan said in a cold tone before walking into the club. Inside were a crowd of kids around Netto's and Enzan's age. Most were just standing around talking, or dancing to the booming music. Others were playing arcade games and netbattling. Enzan walked up to want seemed to be a bar, but really it was just a place to get sodas of food. "Excuse me." He asked the person behide the counter.

The tall man turned around and faced Enzan and Netto. "Yes, what can I get for ya?"

"We're looking for a person named Geinin. Is he here?" Netto asked actually sounding like he knew what he was doing.

"Oh Geinin? He's the DJ here. Just wait for song to end, and then you can talk to him." The man said pointing over to the other side of the room.

Netto and Enzan turned to where he was pointing and saw someone on the turntables. They could make out what he looked like for suck a distance. All Netto could make out was a dark purple coat. They waited for the song to end before walking over to the person walking away from the turntables. They now saw what the boy looked like. He had Red hair with black-like Enzan's hair. He had a long dark purple coat zipped up so you could only see his black pants. And he had dark blue headphones on.

"Excuse me. Geinin right?"Enzan asked tapping the boy on the shoulder. The boy turned around but they couldn't see his eyes due to dark sunglasses he had on.

"Yes?" The boy asked taking a good look at Netto and Enzan. "Oh, Meijin sent you right?" He said with a smile on his face. Enzan and Netto nodded. "Follow me, we can't talk here." Geinin said before going to a door that said 'Employees' only' and motioned for Enzan and Netto to follow. Enzan and Netto looked at each other then followed Geinin through the door and down a hallway. They came to a door with Geinin's name on it and he opened the door. "In here." Enzan went in then Netto and Geinin went in after him and closed the door behide him.

"Nice room." Netto said looking around. It looked like one of those backstage rooms that movie stars had.

"We're here to collect information Netto. Not look at the scenery." Enzan said hitting him on the head.

Geinin laughed slightly. "You haven't changed one bit Enzan." He said in a soft voice.

"What?"Enzan asked, not hearing what he had said.

"Nothing. Plug in your navis to my radio. My navi will give the info we have collected." Geinin said taking out a dark blue and purple PET. Enzan and Netto took out their PET and jacked their navis in along with Geinin.

In the cyberworld, Blues and Rockman waited for Geinin's navi to appear. A few seconds later a girl navi appeared. She wore a long black coat that covered most of her red suit. She had black gloves and boots with a red helmet with a dark blue belt around her waist. And she had one blue eye and one green eye. "Hello. I'm Myu-jikku." She said in a kind voice.

Rockman was quite surprised that such a kind looking navi could be a double agent. Then again you can't judge a book by its cover. He looked over at Blues, and as usual he had a serious look on his face. But something seemed off about him. Ever since they had entered the club both Enzan and Blues have been acting a little differently. Rockman was distracted from these thoughts when Blues walked over to Myu-jikku.

"You have the information right?" Blues asked in a harsh tone and Myu-jikku nodded.

"Hai." She said before putting out her hand and a white box appeared in her hand. She handed this to Blues. "That's all we've collected so far."

"It's not much." Blues stated taking the box.

"It's hard to collect to much information at one time without blowing our cover." Myu-jikku said in response.

"That's true…" Rockman said.

"Well my work here is done; I'll see you later then." Myu-jikku waved before logging out. Blues and Rockman did the same.

"Since that's all I have I think you should get going. It's almost time for my next song anyways." Geinin said heading towards the door. "You can use the back exit."

"Hold it; I have one question before you leave." Enzan said and Netto and Geinin both looked at him.

"Yes what is it?" Geinin asked as he opened the door, ready to leave as soon as Enzan was done with his question.

"What's your real name? We need to know if we're going to be working with you." Enzan asked. Netto looked at Geinin. He had been wondering the same thing and was thinking about asking him as well. Well now he didn't have to since Enzan had asked for him.

A small chuckle escaped Geinin as he turned to face Netto and Enzan. "It's Kangen…Kangen Ijiun." He said before walking out of the door.

Netto's eyes widen. '_Ijiun?! Isn't that Enzan's last name?"_ he thought then looked at Enzan whose eyes were slightly wide before he went back to his normal self.

"Let's go Netto." He said before walking out of the room.

"Hey! Wait up Enzan!" Netto said before running to catch up with him.


	2. Flashbacks

**Chapter 2: Flashbacks**  
'Kangen? That couldn't really be him could it? No...It's impossible. No one would've survived that…" Enzan was deep in thought as he sat at his desk, trying to get some work done. Failing at it at that. He sighed.

"Enzan-sama…Maybe you should take a break? You seemed to be stressed out." Blues said appearing on Enzan's computer screen.

"Maybe you're right Blues. Feel free to go to Netcity while I'm gone." Enzan said as he stood up and started to walk out of the door. He needed some fresh air.

"Hai Enzan-sama." Blues said before disappearing from the computer screen.

Enzan walked out of the IPC building and to the park that was close by. He walked on the path that was paved throughout the park. He stopped at a bench and sat down, looking at the kids playing in front of him. He started to think of a time when he was younger….A time with Kangen.

_~"Onii-san! Wait up!" A small Enzan said running after to his big brother. Kangen.  
"It's called Tag for a reason Enzan! You gotta catch me!" A small version of Kangen said running out of the clutches of his younger brother. They went like that for hours, just running and playing around. ~_

Enzan never thought he would relive those moments. He hadn't seen his brother in two years, and now he appears out of the blue? And as a double agent at that. 'What should I do?' He thought. 'Should I just forget about him? Man...I hope dad doesn't find out…" Then he heard something crack behide him, he quickly turned his head. But he saw nothing. 'I should head back.' He though then stood up and walked out of the park. He still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him…

Blues logged into Netcity, watching all the busy navis pass him. He looked around before walking into the crowd. 'So Myu-jikku was actually Meimu? I don't believe it…She's changed.' Blues thought as he approached what seemed to be a cyber version of a park. Blues walked through it, watching navi play around and relax. Of course he didn't have time for such childish things. But then again, a little rest never hurt anyone right?

Blues sat down on one of the benches, looking down at his feet. "Hey Blues!" He heard a familiar voice say. Blues turned to see Rockman and Roll standing next to him.

"You look kinda down, anything wrong?" Rockman asked his partner, with worry hinted in his voice.

"I'm fine."Blues said standing up. "I should get going."

"Oh, well it was nice to see you again Blues." Roll said waving to him.

Blues nodded then walked out of the cyber park.

"Is he really ok?" Roll asked looking at Rockman. Rockman shrugged.  
"

I can't really tell. But something is bothering him…" Rockman said watching Blues leave.

"Of course I'm not ok…" Blues mumbled as he walked down one of the streets of Netcity. "My dead sister came back to life."

"Dead sister? Is that what you think of me ProtoBlues?"((A/N: Inside joke between me and my friends. I will be call him this throughout the fanfic XD)) A voice said.

Blues turned around and saw My-jikku leaning against the wall of the building he had just past. 'When did she get there?! Did I not see her when I was walking?' he thought as he faced her. "Meimu…"

"Bingo ProtoBlues. But don't call me that ok? Someone from the organization might here ya." She said getting off of the wall. "It's Myu-jikku now. Don't forget that little brother." She said as she turned to leave. Then ran.

"Wait!" Blues yelled as he ran to catch up to her. But it was too late, she was gone in a flash, even Blues couldn't see where she had gotten too. He stopped running and looked around. 'damn it I had so many questions….' Blues looked down as crowds of navis walked around him. He sighed then signed out.


	3. The Female Prodigy

**Chapter 3: The Female Prodigy**

It has been two days since Kangen met with Netto and Enzan. Netto kept bugging Enzan about how Kangen and him seemed to be related. But Enzan ignored him and tried to focus on things he had to do for work, and was having a little luck. He would sometimes stop what he was doing and just stare off into space. Blues was getting worried. Enzan wasn't one to just stare off into space like that. Then came the meeting at Scilabs that afternoon….

Enzan got out of the black limo and went into the Scilabs building, up to 's office. When he opened the door, he saw Netto already there along with Meijin and on the computer. Netto noticed that Enzan had walked in and turned around.

"Hey Enzan!" Netto said waving to him.

Enzan said nothing as he closed the door behind him and walked up to Netto.

"Oh Enzan, you're here." Meijin said turning around to face the two young net saviors. "Geinin had to put the information in a difficult code in order to give it to us. We managed to un code it." He started

"And?" Enzan asked slightly annoyed.

"Well, this group might be a tough one to beat…." Meijin continued. "The leader of the group is actually an ex-scientist…."

"What's his name?" Netto asked-interrupting Meijin.

"HER name is Ashi Awai." said before Meijin could. He slowly turned around to face Netto and Enzan. "She used to work here; you've met her before Netto. Remember? She watched after you for awhile; while I was working."

"Oh yeah! That lady with the black hair?" Netto asked and his father nodded. "Wow, I never thought she would do something like this. She was always so nice…."

"The nicest person tends to be the one plotting something…." A voice said from the door.

The group looked at the door and saw a girl with jet black hair down to her waist, she was wearing an outfit similar to Enzan; a dark grey vest with a black long sleeve shirt and black pants, she also wore a chain around her neck with a symbol of a wolf hanging off of it.

"Who are you?" Enzan asked in his harsh tone.

The girl did not answer for awhile, as she was looking over the group. When she looked at Enzan, he could've sworn that his face started to heat up. But he dismissed this as the girl became to speak.

"I am Tensai....Meijin called me...." she said in an equally harsh tone as Enzan, throwing everyone off guard.

"Oh yes Tensai. I'm glad you could make it." Meijin standing up. "Enzan, Netto, this is Tensai. She's-"

"The girl child prodigy from the town over." Enzan interrupted Meijin sentence-and finished it for him.

"Well yes." Meijin started again. "She was recommended by Kangen to help us. Since we're going to need all the help we can get." He finished then Netto went over to Tensai.

"I'm Netto! It's nice to meet you Tensai. And that's Enzan." He said with a smile on his face.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Tensai said in a kinder tone.

"How about your navis talk to each other in the internet city while we uncode the rest of the data?" said to the three teens before turning back to the screen.

"That's a good idea." Netto said before taking out his blue PET. "Is that ok with you Tensai? he asked looking at her.

"Sure, why not?" Tensai said taking out her black PET.

~In Netcity.~

Rockman and Blues were waiting for Tensai's netnavi to show up. They stood infrount of the battle area; watching other navis walk by.

"I wonder what Tensai's navi is like." Rockman said looking around, watching out for any navi that would be walking up to them.

"I don't trust her, I don't think Enzan-sama does either...." Blues said coldly as he crossed his arms.

"Oh come on Blues, lighten up. I'm sure they're not that bad." Rockman said as he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a female navi- if he didn't know any better, he would mistake this navi for Dark Rockman. She had red eyes with a light shadow under them; she had a dark grey and white helmet with a dark grey suit with white gloves and boots. She had long silver hair just like Blues but it was shorter

The female navi smiled at Rockman. "Hello, are you two Netto-kun's and Enzan-kun's navis?" she asked politely. Rockman and Blues turned around and face the navi.

"Hai. Are you Tensai's navi?" Rockman asked.

"Hai. I'm Hinshu." The female navi said bowing slightly. "It's nice to meet you both."


End file.
